


The Sun and the Moon

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Olympian Gods, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: "Tell me a story, Baekhyunnie!""Okay, my little stardust, what story do you want to hear today?""The story about the Sun and the Moon and their love!""Again? I told you it yesterday, silly!""Please?""Alright, if that is your wish. Anything for you, my star. Once upon a time...~"





	The Sun and the Moon

 Once upon a time, when Gods walked the Earth, the Sun happened to meet the Moon.

 They had seen each other before, of course, following each other over the sky, but never been able to meet. But then, a solar eclipse happened, the Moon moving in between the Sun and the Earth.

 It only lasted for a few minutes, but the Sun was amazed by the beauty of the Moon up close. With skin as pale as the light he radiated, hair as dark as the night sky, and eyes filled with stars, the Moon was truly enchanting.

 The Moon himself was just as entranced by the Sun’s beauty. With golden skin and fiery hair, and eyes as blue as a summer’s day, yes, the Sun truly was handsome.

 “Did Nyx steal all the stars for your eyes?” the Sun suddenly blurted out, cheeks heating up immediately after.

 But the Moon just smiled, eyes turning into crescents, and it was a smile so bright that the Sun thought the Moon could rival even him, the largest source of light.

 “Are you always this cheesy?” the Moon shot back, eyes twinkling even more.

 “Maybe, you should stay and find out,” the Sun said, grinning.

 Sadness entered those twinkling eyes, and the Moon’s smile softened.

 “I cannot. I need to keep moving, bringing the moon over the sky,” he said, voice barely more than a breath. “This is only a temporary meeting…”

 The Sun reached out, taking a hold of the Moon’s wrist, momentarily marvelling over how cold the skin was.

 “But I do not want you to go. I want you to stay with me,” the Sun said, a slight pout to his lips.

 The Moon also reached out, placing a hand against the Sun’s cheek and drinking in the warmth that radiated from him.

 “I wish that I could, but I cannot. We will meet again, I promise, and I will tell you goodmorning and goodnight every day during the times when we cannot meet.”

 “Then I will hold you to that promise, and tell you goodmorning and goodnight every day as well,” the Sun promised as they started to drift apart.

 The Moon smiled a dazzling smile again, nodding, confirming the promises made.

 Hands slid together, holding on to the other for a moment, before sliding apart, until only the very tips of fingers touched. And then, just like that, contact was lost, and the eclipse was over.

 And as the Sun reached the edge of the world, he painted the part of his sky in reds and oranges, a farewell for this time, as the Moon painted his part of the sky in purples and blues, answering the farewell. Thus, dawn and dusk was born, as a message between two celestial bodies unable to communicate in any other way.

 

 They met a few times per year, some meetings lasting a few minutes, and some lasting hours. Some times, they were barely able to touch, and some times they were able to hold each other close.

 Every time, the Sun would beg him to stay, and every time, the Moon would answer that it was impossible, no matter how much he wanted to. None of them could stop or change their passage across the sky; it was their duty, their function, the purpose of their existence.

 “One day I promise that I will hold you and never have to let you go again,” the Sun mumbled, lips ghosting over the Moon’s neck.

 The Moon just tightened his arms around the Sun’s neck, holding him closer, not saying anything. Because he knew that that might never happen.

 To wander across the sky was their destiny, and that was it. The only time they got together were these short meetings, and it would have to do.

 It would have to be enough.

 

 The Moon knew why the Sun had such a hard time with leaving. He knew, and disliked how he could do nothing about it.

 Whilst the Moon was making his way over the sky, he was never alone. His mother Nyx stretched out around him, with the stars hanging from her, keeping him company. But when the Sun was up, they all disappeared, leaving him all alone with the quiet Aether. Unless one of the Gods or Goddesses decided to visit him, the Sun did not have anyone to talk to. And it took a toll on him, considering how much he enjoyed and craved company.

 That was why he begged the Moon to speak whenever they met, to be able to hear another voice apart from his own. That was why he held the Moon close in his embrace, eyes closed as he memorized the feeling of someone else’s skin, someone else’s body.

 And that was why the Moon never felt silly babbling about nonsense. That was why the Moon without hesitation melted into the Sun’s touch, closing his own eyes and revelling in the moment.

 “Look at me, please,” the Sun breathed, hands cupping the Moon’s cheeks. “I want to drown in the matrix of all of the stars once more…”

 Opening his eyes, the Moon smiled, placing his own hands over the Sun’s larger ones.

 “You are getting better at compliments,” the Moon mumbled, chuckling as the Sun gave an offended gasp.

 “I have never been good with words,” the Sun muttered, the pad of his thumbs running over the Moon’s cheekbones. “I believe in actions.”

 “Then show me your feelings instead of trying to speak them?” the Moon suggested, and it was not until he had spoken the words that he realized what that might entail, and his stomach dipped.

 “I have too little time to properly show you what you mean to me,” the Sun said, but he nevertheless pulled the Moon close, pressing soft lips together.

 It was as if the Sun had poured his essence into the Moon, as the shorter felt fire replace the liquid in his veins, spreading through his body and combusting in his heart. He had never felt anything like that before, and he wanted  _ more _ .

 

_  “How did the Sun show the Moon his feelings?” _

_  “By his actions.” _

_  “Yes, but what actions?” _

_  “Kisses. Sweet, sweet kisses. And the Moon kissed back, answering the feelings.” _

_  “So when you like someone, you kiss them?” _

_  “Yes. Exactly. You just kiss them.” _

 

 Tilting his head, the Sun deepened the kiss, desperation clear in the movements of his lips and the urgency in his touch. Wrapping an arm around the Moon, he pressed him closer to his own body, until there was not a single molecule between them.

 “I wish we had more time,” the Sun mumbled against the Moon’s lips, voice hoarse. “I wish I could properly worship your body, until you do not need any more followers and festivals to keep you powerful…”

 Standing up on the tips of his toes, the Moon wrapped both of his arms around the Sun’s neck, before silencing the taller’s whispers. The Sun was sometimes a master with his words, and the Moon found that he truly was even better with his actions.

 As the Moon pulls back, his breathing is strained and his cheeks are ablaze, something that is quite unusual for him. Had he breathed in sunlight? He felt as if he had tasted it.

 “Stay,” the Sun whispered, and the Moon’s heart ached at the pain in the taller’s eyes.

 Placing a hand against the Sun’s cheek, the Moon shook his head.

 “You know I cannot. This is the path we must take, our fate. I wish I could stay…,” the Moon said. “You do not know how much I wish I could.”

 The Moon took a step backwards, and the Sun’s arms fell from his body, leaving him feeling unusually cold.

 “I will restlessly wait for the next time I am able to hold you in my arms again,” the Sun promised, determination filling his eyes now, and the Moon gifted him with one of his blinding smiles.

 “I look forward to it,” the Moon answered, and then they separated once more.

 

 For a God, time flows differently, and normally centuries goes past in the blink of an eye. But for the Sun and the Moon, time was painfully stretching between their small moments of bestowed time together.

 When you wait and long for someone, nothing is worse than being able to see them, but unable to talk to them, touch them. The Sun and the Moon travel the same path, able to catch glimpses of each other, but unable to hold the other close. Only the other’s touch could soothe the pain in their hearts, but they were forced to wait for the comfort.

 But no matter what, every time they met, it was a joyous event. They did not let their feelings of loneliness and longing get in their way, rather spending their limited time together talking and laughing. They could spend the rest of their time feeling down, but when they were together, they wanted it to be filled with happiness.

 It was not hard, though, to smile, as the Sun was a radiant and happy person really, and the Moon was infected by this as soon as he saw him. More often than not, they would grin quite stupidly towards each other as they slowly moved into the eclipse, until they could reach out and touch, strong fingers grasping.

 Strong fingers holding on, until they could no longer touch.

 

_ “I feel so bad for the sun…,” the little girl in Baekhyun’s arms mumbled. “All alone, and only allowed to see the Moon every now and then… It must be really horrible.” _

_  Baekhyun hummed, pressing his lips against the girl’s temple. _

_  “I think so to, but the Sun is really strong. He might whine and complain, but he is so strong, he manages anyway. He thinks that his reward lies in his few meetings with the Moon, and he draws strength from it. And the Moon lends him as much strength as he can through his love for him, making sure he does not feel lonely whenever they meet.” _

_  The girl nodded, looking up the starry sky. _

_  “There’s an eclipse today, is there not?” she asked, sitting back on Baekhyun’s hip to look up at him. _

_  “Indeed,” he answered, giving a small smile. “There is.” _

_  Placing a small hand against his cheek, the girl leaned forwards and gave the other a peck, before grinning. _

_  “Make sure to tell the Sun that you love him a really lot!” _

_  Baekhyun grinned back. _

_  “I will, Asteria. I promise that I will.” _

 

 Even before he looked up, Baekhyun could feel that firm and soft gaze upon him, and unknowingly, a smile grazed his lips. It grew in size as he looked up, locking eyes with the radiating being that was his lover.

 Chanyeol could not contain his grin as he saw Baekhyun slowly move closer, gentle eyes and soft lips fully trained on him. He knew he was still unable to touch the other, but he still reached out his hand, Baekhyun mirroring the action, and they both sighed contently as their fingertips finally brushed against each other. A little while longer, and Chanyeol could finally wrap his arms around those slightly chilly shoulders, infusing the other with his warmth.

 “I’ve missed you,” he breathed against Baekhyun’s pitch-black hair, lips pressing softly against a cheekbone.

 “I’ve missed you, too,” Baekhyun replied, tightening his arms around the other’s chest. “Asteria wanted me to make sure that you know how much I love you. And it is a lot, just so you know.”

 Chanyeol chuckled, the sound reverberating through Baekhyun’s body since they were so close.

 “Such a precious little star… And you, too.”

 “I’m not a star,” Baekhyun protested, with no real fire behind his words.

 Chanyeol pulled back, smiling as he cupped Baekhyun’s cheeks.

 “No, you are not, but your eyes hold all of them, my love,” he said, before leaning down and connecting their lips, both of them showing just how much love they held for the other.

 Because the Sun and the Moon only had the eclipse to bask in the presence of the other. Following each other over the sky, they could see each other, but never touch. And so, they took advantage of every little piece of time that the Fates gifted them with.

 Truly, they knew how important their time was, and how to maximize what they could get out of it.

 Truly, the Sun and the Moon loved each other dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda love fantasy settings, and the Greek gods (well, Norse gods as well, but yeah), and this kinda just wrote itself?


End file.
